


A good summer morning

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Rarepair Rowboat [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (except harry's parents...), Aunt Petunia? A LESBIAN, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, FRED? CRUSHING ON CEDRIC, Family Fluff, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, Rainbow Sorcery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Ron Weasley, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: The tags say it all, really. Harry and Ron? In love. Everyone? Alive. And also-everyone? Not cishet in the slightest.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Rarepair Rowboat [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693537
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	A good summer morning

Spending the summer with the Weasley's was the greatest idea ever in Harry's mind when Ron asked. Of course, it's not the first time he's stayed with them, but in the last five years, it's always just been for a few weeks, never the whole summer.

But this time, after a letter back from Aunt Petunia telling him that it was fine as long as he promised to call a few times to stop Aunt Mary from worrying too much, instead of saying goodbye to Ron and his family at King's Cross, he went back with them straight to the Burrow.

It feels almost the exact same; the burrow's his second home, just beating Hogwarts out of the running, and he always just fits right in, somehow. But knowing that he's not only staying for a brief period of two weeks before they're off to Hogwarts again has been nice.

It means that he's had more time to spend with all of the Weasleys. He's actually had a chance to offer to help out with dinner with Mrs Weasley, who agreed to teaching him a special magical recipe for cookies ("that's so unfair, Mum threatens to hex my hands into balloons if I try and go anywhere near the kitchen while she's baking," Ron complains bitterly, and Fred, George, and Ginny agree).

He's gotten more of a chance to fill Mr Weasley in on the wonders of the Muggle world; his favourite topic so far has been how the rides at the shows function without even a touch of magic or falling apart completely. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and him have been playing more Quidditch than he thinks he ever has even while practising for a match. It's entertaining to watch when he's not even playing; the competitive streak in them all really comes out, especially when Ginny's playing.

They've had more of a chance to show him around the village down the hill as well. Ron is more of a talkative, cheerful tour guide than he would have expected, and he seems to shock Hermione half the time with how much information he spouts out. Fred and George are a little less enthusiastic when they run into Cedric, but Harry's happy to stop and have a conversation. It's the first proper one they've had since the end of the Tournament.

But as much as Harry enjoys spending time with all of the Weasley's, and just being a part of this happy, wonderful little (well, maybe not _little)_ family, the time he enjoys the most is when it's just him and Ron. They share a room everytime he stays, so that's a fairly big chunk of the time. Mrs Weasley had only hesitated the first time that Harry stayed over when George asked where he would be sleeping.

"I suppose if Percy were to go in with the two of you..." she had started to say thoughtfully, though doubtful when Fred, George, and Percy all made disgusted noises at just the thought. "Or Ginny could..."

Fred had coughed pointedly, and just in time, as Mrs Weasley's eyes widened. Ron was chewing on his lip, his face a shade darker. Harry was sure he could already guess why; they already had a whole year to share everything in their lives, from what Harry remembers of his parents' death, to how Ron's family used to call him by a different name before he asked to change it, and how Mr and Mrs Weasley had talked to Dumbledore about the sleeping arrangements before he had even gotten to Hogwarts. He was apparently happy to accommodate and made sure all of the teachers were aware that they would have the pleasure of teaching another Mr Weasley in the coming year.

Ron mentioned that sometimes his mum slips up a bit--"gets confused is all, she's already got so many kids to remember, it's hard to keep track of who's who, really"--but she's getting better at remembering, six sons and only one daughter.

With a gentle smile, Mrs Weasley corrected the mistake she had nearly made, and said, "Ron, dear, since Harry's your guest, I think he should sleep in your room."

Ron's face lit up and he and Harry beamed at each other; it would be just like sharing their dorm. And they were right, it's always felt like it has at Hogwarts but without the additional snores of the other three boys.

From then on, it's always been the agreed upon arrangement whenever Harry visits. He's relieved. The camp bed is set up everytime, and he _does_ use it, just, Ron either ends up falling asleep on it with him or they both end up in Ron's bed. Started somewhere around last year, and he's pretty sure that he wouldn't be nearly as content with the ghoul's shrieks bouncing off the walls at six in the morning if he was tossed in with the twins or even in a room on his own.

"Well, guess that's that, then," Ron groans, eyes still closed and rolling onto his back. "We're officially awake. Bloody thing needs a silencing spell, I say."

Harry chuckles in definite agreement. He warily forces an eye open, almost immediately regretting it at the blurred brightness coming in through the slats in the blinds. There's a gentle summer breeze wafting in through the slight crack in the window. Not just that, but familiar shouts and cheers from outside.

"Are they seriously playing Quidditch?" Harry asks, half amused, half exasperated.

"Sounds like it," Ron says, and Harry feels a weight on the bed shift, then sees a slightly out of focus Ron make the short distance from the bed to the window and peer through the blinds. "Yep. The bloody lot of them. They're out of their minds."

"Yeah, for not waking us," says Harry, who is immediately alert and sitting upright, blindly searching for his glasses somewhere on the bedside table.

Ron makes a noise like another groan. "The sun's barely up, Harry! How could you possibly rather go out there and play Quidditch than go back to sleep?"

Harry is very unsuccessful in his attempts to find his glasses. He does, however, find what he thinks are a pair of Omnioculars, the now completely lifeless figure of Krum from last year, and possibly owl treats for Pigwidgeon.

He doesn't get a chance to respond to Ron's clear question of his sanity. There's another shout from outside, another eruption of cheers from voices Harry recognizes as Ginny, George, and Bill, then- _-THUD_.

Something hits off the window. A ball, Harry guesses, though he isn't ruling out Errol.

"OY!" Fred calls up, though it sounds distinctly like he's right outside despite them being six stories up from the ground. "YOU TWO, GET DOWN HERE AND HELP US. THESE GITS ARE CHEATING."

"BEING BETTER THAN YOU ISN'T CHEATING," Ginny retorts with just as much conviction and irritation in her voice as Fred's held, though sounding distinctly further away.

"See, Ron?" Harry says over the rather colourful reply Fred shoots back as George's voice is added to the argument. "They need us."

"They don't--" Ron's cut off by another sharp thud against the window.

Ron turns away from him. Or at least, he thinks he does, watching him push the blinds up and open the window completely.

If Harry squints hard enough, he thinks he can make out a blurry outline hovering outside on a broom. Fred.

"Why don't you make Lee play?" Ron shouts at him, hanging half out the window and gesturing towards the ground.

"Because he doesn't play, he commentates," Fred says irritably. "Trust me, I've tried everything. And Tonks is having too much fun laughing her arse off at me and Charlie getting ours kicked, so you two better get down here and help us, or I'm dragging you out this window."

Making one last desperate attempt to not have to properly get up yet, Ron says, "Hermione?"

"Can't play for the life of her and we all agree," Fred says flatly. "So, you two are our last resorts. Which means--"

"Yeah, yeah, all right!" Ron finally caves. He leans back inside and pulls the blinds back down with a "we'll be down in five minutes!" to Fred.

Fred must fly back down to rejoin the game as there's the telling sound a bat hitting leather, followed by the crash of a makeshift bludger going whizzing past, and a long string of curses aimed at someone or other.

The mattress shifts beneath Harry again and he turns to grin at Ron.

"Don't look so smug," Ron ays grumpily.

Then the blur that is Ron moves closer, and Harry feels his glasses being pushed gently onto his face. Finally, when he blinks, everything comes into focus, clear and sharp. Including the twitching smile on Ron's face as he leans back.

His hair is a mess, as always, though probably still nothing compared to what Harry's must look like. His Chudley Cannons tank top is still burned at the sleeve on his shoulder from last night's dinner and the prank Fred and George, and Tonks, had decided to pull. It's safe to say that Mrs Weasley wasn't too pleased when the potatoes grew ears and started smoking out of them, or when the carrots got up and danced around the table to an Irish jig.

Now that Harry's properly alert, he's able to catch the faint smell of cookie dough baking away somewhere downstairs. Ron seems to catch it, too.

"Is this entire family just suddenly nocturnal or something?" he moans, but he's clearly perked up at the thought of food.

Harry's grin broadens. "Come on, before Fred and Charlie really lose out there."

Ron rolls his eyes. "They could have forced Percy to play instead." He and Harry share a look, then burst into laughter. "Yeah, they'd have to be nuts. He'd probably go off _his_ nut if they even tried to go near his window. Pretty sure he's already at the Ministry, knowing him."

They get up as another loud crash sounds from outside, and Harry swears he hears Mrs Weasley shout something along the lines of "not again!"

"Hope it's not another window," Harry says with worry and a grimace at the window as he starts to dress.

"Hope they didn't mistake another gnome for a bludger if it was," Ron retorts, pulling his tank top off.

Harry's worry for whoever is now on the recieving end of Mrs Weasley's shouts grows as he agrees. The last time that had happened, they had to spend half the day trying to find the stupid thing. It had ran all over the house, hiding in every room and destroying everything in its way. They only found it when it tripped on a stair coming down from the attic, where the ghoul was shrieking its head off, and tumbled all the way down to the bottom.

He moves his attention to locating a clean t-shirt in their mess while Ron slips on the binder he got from Diagon Alley a couple of months ago. His parents had insisted he get a new one before the next term starts, and had apparently heard good things about a new make, far less restrictions and more comfortable. Ron had just been thrilled that he wasn't the one buying it and had extra money to purchase the newest Chudley Cannons book, which he read faster and more times than Hermione's read _Hogwarts: A History,_ or any book, he thinks, for that matter.

"Ron? Harry, dears?" Mrs Weasley's voice carries up to them. "A hand with breakfast, please?"

Ron's having the same problem as Harry with finding a t-shirt. Harry, already dressed and coming back from the bathroom, says, "I'll go and help."

"Smart idea," Ron says. He's not _bad_ at cooking, but he and Mrs Weasley in a kitchen together never usually ends well. Someone's bound to get in someone's way, it's the same with most of the Weasleys aside from Charlie and George.

He crosses the room, then doubles back, gives Ron a quick kiss with a softly said, "morning, by the way," and hurries out of the room again.

He catches Ron groaning after him. "It's not even morning yet, you git!" But he hears the shake of mirth in his voice, and when he greets him in the kitchen, he returns the kiss to his cheek before grabbing his broom and hurrying out to join the rest of the Weasley's, who seem to be locked right in the tension of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I wrote this out of pure spite, because fuck "She Who Will Not Be Named." This is our story and we won't let it be taken from us. So, yes, Ron is trans. Harry is gay. Fred is bisexual, George probably is, too. Charlie's aroace, there's no way in hell that Bill is straight and maybe not even cis, and same goes for Ginny. Percy, I don't even know, but Aunt Petunia is a lesbian and caring, and no one can tell us otherwise. So, enjoy the fluffy spite! (P.S. Rainbow Sorcery is the tag being used on TikTok for HP cosplayers to reclaim the characters but with a queer twist!)


End file.
